


dreaming through the noise

by ocelot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he grabs her by the throat and kisses her until she forgets whose air she is breathing</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming through the noise

her fingers pressing into his skin don't dig deep enough. the sharpness of her shoulder blades, the bite of her kiss, the grip of her hands when she laces their fingers together and squeezes. and breathe. they come together with his wraps wrapped around her and his tongue cutting down her throat --her head thrown back in pleasure. she is honey kissed skin, gold glinting in her black coal eyes, the starless night dancing around her face. levi says, "i love you," into her mouth. faint like the aroma of whiskey on his breath. he bites at her bottom lip, sucking at the flesh to kiss her deeper. his thumb brushing against the shell of her ear. "i love you," she doesn't say back. he wishes she'd hurt him more than not saying it --in whispers, fingertips, he'd swallow it down greedily -- he wishes she'd hurt him more than leaving his bed empty. her absence is sleepless nights. wrinkled sheets, pain pills turning over in his stomach, drapes pulled to the side to sit on the window frame to watch the sun come up -- to what end he doesn't know.

"forgive me i've been lonely." he kisses her like he means to kill her. it isn't his air to breathe, but he sucks it down. his hand on her neck and his lips writing an apology against her jawline. this is ingrown and ugly like a wound that never healed properly. picked at and scarred over, bleeding past its years. he sinks to his knees, she wishes to fall with him, but he presses his hands against her hipbones. he pins her to the wall. her hands are in his hair, almost cradling his head. he pulls her pants down over her hipbones and thighs. he doesn't know why they wear white when there isn't a more mocking colour. pure. they are anything but. it keeps him busy trying, but failing, to wash out the stains. he presses a kiss to the pale inside of her thigh. it is a shadow of the way he usually kisses her. she already misses his teeth scraping against her skin, his lips sucking her flesh into his mouth, his tongue licking over the marks he makes. he looks up at her when he tastes her. the flat of his tongue motioning over her and making her fingers tighten in his hair. his hands run over the backs of her thighs. he is water and he wishes to drown her. his tongue presses inside of her faster and faster until she is is hiccuping on air and gasping his name. he lets her sink to the floor with him. she presses her forehead to his. 

"i love you," he looks at her and it kills her to see the grief in her eyes. he's searching, bloodied handed for all the things he'll never find, and she can't shush him enough with kisses. 

she kisses his forehead, his eyelids (she feels the wet of tears against her mouth), his lips.

"i don't say it because it wouldn't mean anything to you."

"it means the world."

"i love you, i love you, i love you," she pushes back the hair that has found itself sticking to his forehead. his eyes aren't any brighter nor his heart any lighter. she can say the words a thousand times, silently, it doesn't matter. she's pressed tight to him, her heart beating against his and he doesn't feel a thing.


End file.
